Staying For Good
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Alison has been working with Maya all along to protect the girls, and Maya finally comes back to Rosewood. Just a happy Emily and Maya reunion. Emaya with Alison/Maya friendship.


_Hey everyone! I promise I will update my other stories, but until I do I have other ideas somehow just pouring into my mind, and I figured that I better write them before I either forget them or someone else decides to write something too similar. Enjoy!_

Alison quickly grabbed her phone as it rang with a number only she recognized. "What the hell are you doing? You aren't supposed to be calling, you're going to get yourself killed!" she hissed into the phone. "I'm fine, stop worrying so much about me," a familiar voice spoke on the other end of the line. "Well it's kind of hard when you keep putting yourself in danger," Alison snarled. "I thought there was no more danger! You said A was gone," the voice spoke. "A _is _gone, but that doesn't mean the danger is. Someone killed that girl in my grave and no one knows who," Alison sighed. "How do we know it wasn't Shana? If she really _was _A, then she's killed before. Why is it any different if she killed one more person?" the voice asked. "Because. No one knows Shana was A, and if the police or any figures out who killed Shana then they'll think they've figured out who killed the other girl, and probably every other unsolved murder in this place," Alison explained. She heard a sigh on the other side of the phone. "I'm coming back to Rosewood," the person finally spoke. "What? No you're not! You can't come back yet, you aren't safe!" Alison cried. "Come on, you are fine so far," the voice sighed. "I know it's hard, but think about it. One undead girl coming back is bad enough, but two? I think that might look a little suspicious," Alison tried to explain. "Then I won't let people know about me yet," the girl answered. Alison sighed. "But you want them to know right?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be. "Of course," the girl replied. "Alright. Meet me on my balcony tonight. The girls will all be there. We have a lot to talk about," Alison finally agreed. "I will," the girl promised. "And please, be careful," Alison added. "I always am," the girl responded, and then she hung up, leaving Alison once again alone in the halls of Rosewood High.

"So who is this mystery person you need us to see?" Spencer questioned Alison as the girls all walked to the cafeteria. "It's called a mystery person for a reason. Besides, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, so I think it's better to wait till you see them for yourself," Alison answered. "Is it someone we know?" Emily asked. Alison let out a joyless laugh. "You know them better than anyone Em," she responded. Neither Hanna, Spencer, Aria, nor Emily had any idea who Alison could be talking about, so for the rest of lunch the five girls ate in complete and utter silence.

"OK, they'll be here any minute. Before you see them, promise me you won't be mad at them… it's not their fault they left," Alison warned. "Alright already," Hanna grumbled. "I'll talk to them first, just to make sure they're ready to see you," Alison explained. "OK, whatever," Emily sighed. Alison heard noise and a thud outside and quickly slipped out onto the balcony, closing the door and making sure none of the girls could see who was there yet. "Hey stranger," a familiar figure stood in front of her, and Alison couldn't help the smile on her face. "Long time no see," Alison grinned, hugging the girl close to her body, finally noticing the scars, cuts, and black eye. "Are you still in that fight club?" Alison sighed, more to herself than the other girl. "I have to do something besides sit in Noel's apartment all day. Are they… here?" the girl asked. Alison nodded. "Don't be surprised if they are shocked. I told them not to be mad at you for leaving, but after they see you I won't be able to promise you anything," Alison cautioned. "I'm fine Ali, I promise," the girl swore. "OK then," Alison sighed, opening the door and letting the girl inside. All four girl's heads shot up and gasps were released from all of them but Emily, who couldn't bring herself to utter a sound. The mystery girl's eyes fell on Emily and she smiled warmly. "Hello Emily," she barely managed to whisper. Emily blinked once, then again, and felt the tears rushing to her eyes as she finally managed to get sound out. "Maya."

For a while no one moved another inch, and the room was enclosed in silence. Finally, Hanna broke the moment. "Maya!" she cried, jumping up and practically grabbing the shorter girl, embracing her in a tight hug. Tears flowed from both girl's eyes as they hugged. "Oh my god I thought you were dead," Hanna whispered. Maya only nodded and tightened her grip. When the two finally broke contact Aria was the next one to come out of shock, and was soon followed by Spencer. Only Emily remained silent and frozen in place. When she finally stood, the other girls parted to allow Emily to walk up to Maya. "Is… is it really… you?" she choked. Maya nodded and tried to fight more tears. Emily flinched a few times like she was going to move, but finally she grabbed the shorter girl by the waist and pulled Maya's lips to her own in a passionate but slow kiss. Tears flowed frequently from both girl's eyes, and neither made a move to stop them. When the two finally broke for air they stayed in a tight hug. "You… you're alive," Emily whispered more to herself then her companion. Maya nodded. "And you… you're staying?" Emily asked hopefully. Maya grinned and answered her with another kiss. Then, just to assure her, after they broke Maya whispered, "Yes love, I'm staying. For good. You can't get rid of me that easily." Everyone in the room laughed and watched as the two lovers again re-connected their lips.


End file.
